wswcfandomcom-20200213-history
SmackDown Shows
SmackDown 1 Welcome to WWE SmackDown! SmackDown will start with WWE Champion Miz, who was drafted to SmackDown on Monday, while World Heavyweight Champion Christian went to RAW. AAWWEESSOOMMEE! The Miz enters through the TitanTron, with the WWE Championship around his waist. "I am the Miz, in case you did not know. I am the WWE Champion. I plan to stay that way. If anybody thinks I shou-" Out comes John Cena once again, to ruin the Miz's ranting. But this time Miz is ready, and spins John around and hits a Skull Crushing Finale. Teddy Long's music plays and he comes through the TitanTron. "Well playas, it looks like Wade Barrett will defend his Intercontinental Championship tonight, right here, right now, against Kofi Kingston!" Kofi vs. Wade Barrett The two start in a lockup, with a monkey flip by Kofi to follow. Wade gets up fast, but will be hit by a rain of fists. Barrett is in the turnbuckle, while Kofi gestures for the Trouble in Paradise. Barrett moves when Kofi is about to hit it, but will be hit again by a kick to the gut, knocking Barrett on his back in the middle of the ring. "Boom, Boom, Boom!" cries Kofi, and he hits the Boom Drop. Once more in this match, he gets ready for the Trouble in Paradise, but will once again miss, creating an opening for Barrett. Wade's fleet of fists dominates Kofi to a point of major damage, but not enough. Kofi pulls a Trouble of Paradise out of a hat, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3. It's over! "Here is your winner, and NEW Intercontinental Champion... Kofi Kingston!" Wade Barrett grabs a mic. "Why the hell Teddy, did you make me an impromptu match against Kofi for my title? I demand my rematch!" Kofi vs. Wade Barrett The bell rings, and Wade goes immediately, knocking the wind out of Kofi Kingston. Wade Irish Whips Kofi into the turnbuckle and lets a couple kicks go to Kofi's head. Kofi is a bit dazed, but still manages to throw a punch. It connects, with Wade stumbling into the corner. Kofi hits an enzugiri to Wade's head, and knocks him over. In perfect position, Kofi goes for the Boom Drop. It misses when Wade moves. Kofi goes for Trouble in Paradise, which misses, placing Kofi on the shoulders of Barrett. Bam, Wastleland. 1... 2... 3. It's over! "Here's your winner, and NEW Intercontinental Champion... Wade Barrett!" Wade triumphantly walks off, while Kofi lies in the ring. Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel vs. Trent Baretta/McIntyre (WWE Tag Team Title Match) The bell rings, with Slater and Baretta starting. Trent throws some punches, only to be countered by the one man rock band. Slater Irish Whips Baretta into the turnbuckle, making the tag to Gabriel. They perform a double neckbreaker on Baretta, and Justin goes for the cover. 1...2... 2 1/2. Baretta kicks out with authority as he throws some wild punches at Justin Gabriel, most of which connect. Baretta fights towards the corner, and gets the tag to McIntyre. Drew comes in and levels Gabriel, and sets him up for the Future Shock. Gabriel reverses, and fights towards Slater, who is tagged in. But, Drew's ready, and hits the Future Shock. 1... 2... 3. Drew and Trent are tag champions! Teddy Long's music sounds, and out steps Teddy. "Miz, playa, you've got nobody to face at Extreme Rules. It's gonna stay that way. Because tonight, you'll face this man for the WWE Championship!" Can you dig it, SUCKA? Out runs Booker T, straight to the ring, charging the Miz. Booker T vs. The Miz The bell rings, and Booker T unleashes his fists upon The Miz, battering him. Booker T smashes Miz's face into the turnbuckle, creating problems for Miz. Booker T sets up, and BAM. Book End! 1... 2... 3! New WWE Champion! SmackDown 2 Welcome everybody to SmackDown! Last week, The Miz was forced to defend his WWE Championship against Booker T in an impromptu match-up. At Extreme Rules, he invokes his rematch clause, and will face the WWE Champion in a Tables Match! In other news, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater are invoking their rematch clause as well for the Tag Team Championships, while Kofi Kingston invokes his rematch clause against Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship! But to start off the night, there'll be a one on one match between Hornswoggle and The Great Khali. Khali vs. Swoggle The bell rings and the little man Swoggle and the big man Khali start with a stare down. Khali picks up Swoggle by the head and throws him across the ring. Swoggle recovers quickly, only to be intercepted by Khali's punches and kicks. With Swoggle down, Khali picks him up and delivers the Punjabi Plunge. 1... 2... 3. It's over! Out comes Kofi Kingston, ready for his match. He grabs a microphone. "Wade Barrett, it was a load of crap that you invoked your rematch clause right after you lost your title to me. So prepare to get demolished when I hit you with a Trouble in Paradise." Kofi vs. Wade (Intercontinental Championship match) The two start in a lock-up, with Barrett taking over, applying a chinlock. Kofi fights out and delivers a left to Barrett's face. Wade stumbles, opening up an oppurtunity for Kofi Kingston. He lets his punches and kicks rain down upon Barrett. He picks him up and Irish Whips Wade into the ropes, and performs a Thesz Press. He prepares for the Boom Drop. Boom, Boom, Boom! Kofi hits it, and gets ready to hit a Trouble in Paradise. Barrett up, and BAM, he hits a big boot to the face of Kofi Kingston, and goes immediatley for the cover. 1... 2... Kick out! Kofi stays alive, but Barrett gets Kofi on his shoulders and sets up for the Wasteland. Kofi reverses it, and hits a picture perfect Trouble in Paradise right to the back of Barrett's head. 1... 2... 2 1/2! Kick out! Barrett gets up right after the pin attempt, and hits a clothesline on Kofi, knocking him down to the floor with authority. Kofi gets up, but for naught. Barrett sets him up for the Wasteland, and hits it cleanly. 1... 2... 3. It's over! Here's your winner and STILL Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett! "You know its the Mack militant, coming to get it on." "Wade, playa, you gonna have to defend your title 'gainst Kofi Kingston at Extreme Rules. But this match ain't gonna be a normal match-up. It's gonna be a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship!" McIntyre and Barretta vs. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater The bell rings with McIntyre and Heath Slater in the ring. McIntyre starts and hits Slater with a gut kick, and hits a neckbreaker on the One Man Rock Band. He gets up, only for McIntyre to get an elbow to the back of Slater's head. He grabs his head and puts him into a headlock, and tags in Barretta, where the two perform a double suplex. With Slater on the ground, Barretta does a Senton Bomb on him. 1... 2... Kick out. Slater still alive is put into an abdominal stretch by Barretta. Looking as if he'll tap, Slater suddenly breaks out, and gets the tag to the healthy Gabriel. Justin hits a clothesline on Barretta, and then a neckbreaker of his own. Next he sets him up for a DDT, which he hits. Next comes the 450 Splash, which Gabriel will hit, but before he can go for the cover, out comes McIntyre, who hits a Future Shock on Gabriel, and Barretta crawls for the pin. 1... 2... 3. It's over! Here are your winners and STILL Tag Team Champions, Drew McIntyre and Trent Barretta! "Tonight Booker T will be in action against the Big Show!" Wellll, it's the BIG SHOW! Can you dig it SUCKA? Booker T and Big Show start with the two circling the ring, and then entering a lock-up. Big Show wins this, and doesn't miss the oppurtunity to throw Booker around. Booker gets up and delivers and powerful kick to the gut of Big Show, putting him on his knees, and then follows up with a DDT. 1... 2... Kick out by Show. Booker T hits a low dropkick and then a knee to Big Shows face. He sets up for an awkward Book End, but hits it. 1... 2... 3. It's over! Booker T wins! SmackDown 3 Welcome to SmackDown! Tonight in the main event, The Miz will face Wade Barrett in a singles match. Also tonight, Trent Barretta and Drew McIntyre will defend their Tag Team Championships against Yoshi Tatsu and Curt Hawkins. But to start off a SmackDown correctly, we're going to have a match. Hornswoggle vs. Chris Masters "Out comes the 'Swog, who looks forward to matches, despite his small frame." "And here's Masters, standing 2 whole feet taller than Hornswoggle!" The match will start, Swoggle looking directly into the eyes of Masters. Masters hits a smack onto 'Swog's head, knocking him down. He kicks him a couple of times while he's down, hurting Swoggle fairly bad. He picks him up and throws him into the turnbuckle, and then locks in the Master Lock, which Swoggle taps to. It's over! "But wait, Masters isn't done!" Chris continues to beat on Hornswoggle, kicking him in the gut, and stomping on him. Masters will get out of the ring and grabs a steel chair, and hits Hornswoggle right in the back, and hooks in the Master Lock again. "My name is Finlay, and I LOVE to fight!" The crowd screams as Finlay runs into the ring, shillelagh in hand, and proceeds to beat down Masters. Swoggle gets up and joins, lifting the chair and striking Masters in the back. They leave to Finlay's music, and celebrate. "Well that was certainly a nice reunion, with Finlay making his return to Friday Night SmackDown! But next, we'll have a speaking from the challenger for the WWE Championship, The Miz! "AAWWEESSOOMMEE!" Out comes The Miz, arrogance around him. He steps into the ring, and yanks the mic out of the technician's hand. He proceeds to talk. "I'm The Miz, the future two-time WWE Champion. Now Booker T needs to know that right now, I'm making our match at Extreme Rules an "I Quit" match. I feel we should battle it out, but we all know which way this match will go. We all know that I will not let this opportunity slip through my grasp, and I sure as hell will never relinquish the title, once I get it back around my waist. Nobody will stop me, because I'm The Miz, and I'm, AWESOME!" "Can you dig it, SUCKA?" Here emerges the WWE Champion Booker T, who will walk down to the ring with the WWE Championship slung over his shoulder. He grabs a mic, and will respond to The Miz. "Miz, sucka, you'd best be climbin' a rope to hell, 'cuz that's exactly where you're gonna go after our match at Extreme Rules, SUCKA! You need to grasp dah concept that you won't be beatin' dah WWE Champion at Extreme Rules sucka, 'cuz I'm gonna make you say those two damn words." Miz responds: "Booker, you idiot. You realize that I am the most dominant wrestler in the WSWC today? You're just a weakling who caught me off guard two weeks ago, and you'd best realize yourself that I will NOT lose at Extreme Rules, and you should remember that." "Caught you off guard, sucka? Like this?" He hits Miz in the head with his mic, and proceeds to beat on him, delivering many punches upon punches onto the Miz's head, and then kicks to his shins. "You know it's the Macmilitant, coming to get it on..." Out comes Teddy Long, with a mic in hand. "Whoa, whoa, hold it there Booker. I know you want to beat The Miz just as much as the fans of WSWC want you to. But I need to stop beating the hell outta him tonight, because you need to save your energy for your match tonight against The Great Khali!" "Wow! The Great Khali and Booker T in a match tonight, being our new main event!" "And as for you Miz, Wade Barrett won't be your problem tonight. Instead, you'll face the man of Booker T's choosing, in the stipulation he chooses!" "Oh hell yeah. CAN YOU DIG THAT SUCCCCKKKKAAAA!" Teddy leaves, and the two men stare each other down. Trent Barretta and Drew McIntyre vs. Yoshi Tatsu and Curt Hawkins (Tag Team Championship Match) "Well here comes the challengers, a mixed duo I might say." "And here are the champs, who have held the titles for 2 weeks." The match starts with Barretta and Hawkins in, and the two going into a strong lockup. It'll be broken when Curt hits a gut kick, and then bounces off of the ropes and hits a swinging neckbreaker. Cover. 1... 1 1/2. Kick out. Hawkins up, but Barretta down will be picked up by the challenger, and locked into a wristlock. One Irish Whip and tag later, he's hit by a double neckbreaker. Tatsu goes for the cover. 1... 2. Kick out. Tatsu hits a low dropkick onto Barretta, who falls down, and Tatsu goes to the top rope. McIntyre races over to the corner, and pulls Tatsu off, sending him crashing to the ground. Barretta up, goes and tags in McIntyre. Drew waits until Tatsu enters the ring, and connects with a gut kick, and then sets up, and hits, the Future Shock DDT. 1... 2... 3. It's over! Here are your winners, and STILL Tag Team Champions, Trent Barretta and Drew McIntyre! "Well after a bit of cheating, the champs are STILL the champs." Wade Barrett vs. Ted DiBiase "Well here comes the Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett." "And here's Ted Dibiase, who may become a No. 1 Contender for the title tonight!" "The stipulation for this match is that if Ted DiBiase wins, he'll have a match at Extreme Rules for the Intercontinental Championship!" The bell rings, and DiBiase hits a dropkick, planting Barrett. He proceeds to stomp on Barrett, and once he's up, hits a clothesline on him. 1... Kick out. DiBiase throws some punches at Barrett, and then an elbow to the face. He'll also hit another dropkick, but Barrett dodges, and then lands a lariat onto Ted. He'll hit a DDT on DiBiase, and then a boot to the skull. He hits a nice suplex, and then goes for the cover. 1... 2. Kick out. Barrett determined to not have a match at Extreme Rules, stomps on DiBiase, who trips Barrett and gets up. Barrett goes for the clothesline, but DiBiase dodges, and hits the referee out! The two continue battling with him out, with DiBiase usurping power. He hits a low blow on Barrett, and then a swinging neckbreaker. Knowing he can't pin, he goes for a boot, but Barrett reverses it, and unleashes upon DiBiase. Punches, kicks, elbows... everything. He sets up, and BAM, hits Wasteland. But from behind, Kofi with a chair hits Barrett in the back, dropping him to his knees. Kofi gets in front of him and another chairshot, but this time to the head. DiBiase smirking, will only earn him a chairshot to the head aswell. Kofi picks DiBiase up, and lowers him onto Barrett, and then leaves. The bloody DiBiase barely notices the referee slide into the count. 1... 2... 3. It's over! "Oh my gosh! What a match! Just imagine if DiBiase were to win the title at Extreme Rules!" Booker T vs. The Great Khali "Can you dig it, SUCKA?" "Here comes the WWE Champion, Booker T!" "And here comes the 7'3" Great Khali!" The bell rings, with the two circling the ring and staring each other down. Booker runs in and gives a kick to the shin, dropping Khali to one knee. Booker hits a facebuster with his knee, and then a bulldog to follow up. Booker gets a couple of punches in there before Khali gets up and boots Booker in the face. Booker rolls out of the ring, clutching his now bleeding mouth. He enters the ring, only to be hit by a Khali punch. Khali picks him up, obviously going for the Punjabi Plunge, but he escapes. Booker now hits a low dropkick onto Khali, putting him back onto his knees. Booker runs off of the ropes and hits a swinging neckbreaker on The Great Khali, and goes for the cover. 1... 2... 2 1/2. Kick out. Booker stares at the broken Khali, and then hits a boot to his face, and then stomps on Khali. Booker ascends to the top rope, and will hit a splash from the top. He hits a stomp onto Khali's face, and then attempts to lift him up. He will only be flipped over by Khali, who is back in the game. He throws punches at Booker, and then a kick to the gut. He lifts him up high into the air, both hands around Booker's throat, and will slam him down to the mat, hitting the Punjabi Plunge. 1... 2... 2 1/2! Booker T kicks out! Booker also not believing he kicked out, gets up, and attempts to take down Khali. He pushes away Booker, who will bounce off of the ropes and connect with a Thesz press, laying down some punches. He lifts Khali up, and slams him down to the mat, hitting the Book End! 1... 2... 3! It's over! "Oh my gosh! That was one of the best matches of all time!" Miz walks out, and then gets into Booker's face. "Who, Booker, will I face? Zeke, Big Show, YOU?" "Not quite, sucka. Now eat this." "IF YAH SMELLLL... WHAT THE ROCK... IS COOKING!" "Oh my god it's The Great One, The People's Champ! THE ROCK IS HERE!" The crowd goes insane as The Rock walks confidently down the ramp, ready in his gear. He steps up the steps, and goes face to face with Miz, before going to the rope to do his signature pose. "Now Miz, dis ain't dah only thing about this match, sucka. This is a steel cage match!" The crowd screams, and the cage lowers down over the ring, with Booker T walking out. "Oh yeah, did I mention that if dah Rock wins, he joins us in a triple threat match at Extreme Rules?" The Rock vs. The Miz The match starts, and the Rock unloads upon the Awesome One. Punches directly to his skull, and then an Irish Whip on the ropes, sends Miz into the cage on the other side. He jumps up onto it, and begins climbing. The Rock goes and pulls him off, and then hits a stomp onto the Miz. Booker watches on as the two battle in the ring. Rock throws Miz into the steel, and then rakes his face upon it. Miz falls down, and The Rock gets a few more stomps in there. Miz gets up, and the Rock hits more and more punches, denying The Miz any room to breathe. The Rock bounces off of the ropes, but will be intercepted by a clothesline. Miz picks up Rock, and then hits a gut kick to The Rock, putting him on his knees, which Miz will capitalize off of and hit a low DDT. Miz up, and Rock down, Miz goes for the cage. He gets halfway up, before the Rock pulls him off, and then plants a knee onto Miz's face. The Rock picks him up, and then hits a suplex, sending Miz onto the mat. Glass Shatters, and Stone Cold Steve Austin emerges! The crowd freaks out, and Steve, with a bag in his hand, climbs into the cage. The Rock and Austin stare each other down. Austin steps back, and hits The Rock with the bag. He tips it over, pouring tacks everywhere. Miz is up, and then boots Rock in the face, sending him directly onto the brass tacks, causing his back to bleed. Rock up, he punches Miz a bit lazily. Miz throws him down again onto the tacks. Austin is still in the ring, and he watches with an evil grin on his face. But Booker T, with a chair, climbs into the ring, and hits Austin and Miz with it. Miz stumbles, and will be Book Ended onto the tacks! Miz's face is red, and he screams in pain. Austin turns around, and he himself will also be Book Ended directly onto the brass tacks! The Rock gets up. He's in perfect position. The People's Elbow! The elbow pad goes off, and he bounces off of the ropes. BAM! He hits it! Miz up, will be Rock Bottomed directly onto the tacks again! Booker T and Rock shake hands, and The Rock climbs out of the ring. It's over! "Wow, the best match in the history off WSWC! The Rock will face Miz AND Booker T for the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules!" SmackDown 7-29-11 thumb|324px|left